


Give Them an Inch…

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic Welcome, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had created a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them an Inch…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moorishflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/gifts).



Dean had created a monster. A highly enjoyable monster, sure, but a monster nonetheless.

Cas had taken to sex like a duck to water, and he kept _trying_ things. Dean privately wondered if he was using the internet for inspiration.

Like now. He had Dean spread out on the bed, and he was…oh _God!_ Bad enough he’d introduced an angel to sex, but this…

It hadn’t been his idea. He’d never even considered this before, and if Cas had asked, he’d have said, “ _Hell_ no, are you _crazy?!_ ” But Cas had just _started,_ and now Dean’s brain was leaking out his ears.

Cas’ tongue curled, and Dean whimpered and thrust up against him, trying to force it deeper. He was _so_ never gonna hear the end of this. Cas hadn’t even touched his cock yet, but he didn’t need to, not when he was thrusting his tongue into Dean’s hole, twisting it, flicking it in and out… _fuck!_

“Cas…”

Cas' eyes flicked up briefly, but he thankfully didn’t stop what he was doing. Instead he somehow managed to put his tongue in far enough to stroke over Dean’s prostate and that was _it._ He was _gone,_ coming harder than he ever had before in his _life,_ and he’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t so good.

He lay there for maybe five minutes, shaking and trying to get his breath back.

“Dean? Are you alright?”

He blinked his eyes open to see Cas hovering over him worriedly.

“Dude, I think you broke me.”

Cas looked briefly concerned, but then he smiled.


End file.
